My Seddie iomg part 2
by cottoncandy116
Summary: this story is a continuation of iomg. sam has reveled her feelings but now will freddie
1. the beggining

My Seddie one Shot Maybe (after iomg)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material

as if you have read this and thinking oh great another one of these well in my opion its not that bad is it well only one way to find out

read it. please tell me what you think of it :)

/ _I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale I'm not the one you sweep off her feet/_

Prologue

After the kiss

" Well this awkward" Sam thought in her head.

" I can't believe that just happened," Freddie had said in head over and over again.

By the time Freddie realized it had really happened Sam had done what she did best and left, But before she left she heard Freddie say "wait" in a hushed tone.

She heard it she slowly crept back and sat on the step where she once was before.

Now here's where the story begins

Sam was never the one for romantics but she new and kind of hoped it would happen when she would get her prince charming and be sweeped of her feet but always new it wasn't going to be Freddie. That was Carly's cue. Freddie always did anything for Carly but never her sometimes she would think to herself why her and never me. No matter what she thought or how she thought it she had done it she had gone and kissed that big dork.

Finally he spoke and said "why"

Then Sam replied and said " why what and why the one word sentence Benson".

"Okay fine" he said

"That better two words now lets try 3"

"Sam why did you kiss me"

" Hey lets not rush it go back to three words or one is perfect for now" Sam said worriedly

" okay"

"Why"

"Did"

"You"

"Kiss"

"Me" Sam finished the last word knowing she couldn't escape it. She thought about running away but then she would have to deal with him afterwards when at school and she couldn't deal with him everyday saying why did you do it. So she took a deep breath and said " Because I couldn't deal with it"

"Deal with what" Freddie asked carefully

" See you going goo goo eyed over Carly and never me" Sam said without regret.

" But you said you hated me"

"Oh great on this subject". She said unhappy.

"I wrote that in your birthday card because wait a minute I thought you said you threw all your birthday cards"

"don't change the subject Puckett"

"Fine Benson" she said without a care. Then took a deep breath and thought how she going to tell him.

"Okay here goes do you remember our first kiss" Sam said co

Freddie blushed a little then said rather quickly " how can I forget"

"Really" with a shocked tone

Okay so do remember the end of our kiss"

"yes we swore we would go back to hating each other" Freddie said assuring himself

"Okay do you remember anything else"

" Um yes I think I do"

Flashback

"and you swear we go back to hating each other"

"oh totally and we never tell anyone"

"Never"

They kiss for eight seconds

After they said what they thought about the kiss

"hey I hate you" Freddie said with a smile.

"hate you to" Sam said with a giggle

End of flashback

"get it" Sam said hoping he would

"yeah I do"

"Good now you realize I don't really hate you"

"yeah that's for sure" Freddie said with a smile.

"well goodbye" she said grabbing her water bottle.

" okay goodbye Sam see you on Monday"

"Don't bet on it Benson" she said sarcastily

" so is that a yes"

" yeah I guess"

And that is the end of my little story so did you guys like it awesome if you did Don't forget to review

Do you think I should continue or leave it the way it is

Thanks for reading


	2. heartbeats

My Seddie love story or is it?

Thanks so much for the nice reviews so I decided to make another one here we go

/ tell me does she look at you like the way I do/

Sam's Pov

'Do I really have to go I mean I have a final coming up and like 3 quizzes today'. Sam thought in her head.

"But then again I promised that stupid dork that I be at school ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fine ill go but if he gives me any trouble

About Friday there is going to be trouble".

She finally got herself dressed for school put her hair the way she liked it in big curls then tormented her with meat.

"Should I eat? Ehh it can hurt. But it so fat and good it fatgo. (Fat and good mixed :P)

Oh who cares she thought as she swiped the bacon into her mouth.

"Bye mom" she said as she oh you get it

At school

Okay I don't want sound werid but when I see him I feel my heart beat 10 times faster than usual stupid kiss

"Hey frediccini"

"Hey Sam" he said to me smiling God this weird

Then all of a sudden I heard a the song love drunk playing so immedently check my phone

And I got a text from Carly

**To Sam:**

**From: Carly **

**Hey Sam I got bad news Spencer decided at the last minute to go to a galaxy convention in San Francisco **

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**Awww are you serious well have fun **

**To: Sam **

**From: Carly **

**I'll try hey don't hurt Freddie even a little since I saw you on Friday Samantha.**

**To carly **

**From sam **

**WHAAAATTTT oh and ill try **

No reply came back until 3 hrs later

"so what did carly want"

"she that spencer had to go to a stupid galaxy wars convention"

Oh wait they were in san fransico oh man I missed it again

Aww poor Freddie

Whatever sam hey are you going to the school dance Thursday

Yeah I think so isn't it like 8 bucks to get in though

Yeah

Oh okay

See you there yeah

Oh wait Freddie do we have rehersal tomarow

Um yeah at four

Cool see you at lunch then

*they both leave*

**so did you like it tell me in the reviews **

**if you don't like it for some reason I promise you it will get better **


End file.
